Natsume x Mikan
by Rossellechan
Summary: Just a oneshot!


**Here's an M rated oneshot finally! Enjoy!**

"Natsume. I'm glad I was able to convey these feelings to you," she snuggled closer.

"Idiot. Don't say those things so straightforward," It's been too long, since I felt these feelings.

"Are you happy too?" she whispered.

"Yeah. I'm happy. Since now you're with me," I hugged her closer to me.

We were both in my room, watching the view from my room. The full moon was high in the clear dark sky, moonlight being our only light source. It was a chance for us to be alone after a whole week of separation.

I felt her hand on mine and I instantly intertwined our fingers together. I want to be with her together forever.

"Mikan, if one day, I had ask you to be mine forever, will you?"

She gave a kiss on my lips and rested her forehead on mine, our noses touching.

"That's my answer," I pulled her in for another kiss.

I want these lips to be mine. Strawberry flavoured, soft and alluring. I cupped her right cheek with my right hand and my other twirling with her long brown wavy hair. One of her hands was on my shirt and the other, ruffling my hair, pulling me in further.

"N-natsume," she had short breaths, and her eyes, full of lust.

I knew what she wanted. What we both wanted. I gave a deep and long kiss. She quickly gave an access to her mouth and our tongues were dancing and twirling. Sweet.

My hand had a mind of its own because I had just realised it was tugging on Mikan's shirt, about to remove it. It was the same for Mikan though, since hers were forcibly trying to rip mine. Our eyes met and I gave a cheeky smile. I wish I could take a picture of her blushing face now.

I quickly removed my shirt and pounced on her. Oh Mikan, you might regret this. I could see her staring at my body for a while and I smirked. It has been a while since you've seen me half-naked after all.

I took the chance to steal her lips once more, earning a tiny moan.

"You don't have to hold back you know, let me hear those sweet moans from you,"

I went to nibble on her ears and she wrapped both her arms on my neck which made me wanted her more. Let's see what happens if I did this... I sucked on her neck and that made her squirm with delight. She was still trying to hide her moans I see.

I hastily removed her shirt, and admired her gorgeous body. I quickly gave her butterfly kisses from her lips, to the chin, and finally to the valley of her breasts. I wanted to see everything. Everything of Mikan.

With one quick move, I took off her bra and took a long look at her chest.

"Still not there yet,"

"Natsume, you idiot!" She tried to push me off, but of course to no avail.

"You're beautiful Mikan. Just the way you are, so I won't ask for more," before getting any replies or whatsoever, I had already grabbed her left chest and fondled it.

"Aaah! N-natsume, be gentler," I slowed my pace for a while and stroked her hair again.

She was shy to look me at the eye so I gave another kiss, before doing anything else below her face. I could feel her hands on my waist and trying to unzip my pants. So fast already? Not that I don't like it, but what a bold move, Mikan. Fine then, 'll grant that wish. I got out of my pants and catched her eye. As I thought. Her line of sight changed immediately when I caught her staring.

"Heh. Mikan, you're curious aren't you? Sneaky little girl," I whispered into her ear, making her squirm.

I went ahead and sucked on one of her nipples which made her give a loud moan, my other hand still fondling the other breast, but at times flicking her nipple. I went further downwards to her waist. I removed her pleated skirt slowly, awaiting some response from her.

"Natsume! If you want to remove it, then do it quickly! It's embarrassing...," hmph.

It's her wish, so might as well do it. I quickly removed her skirt along with her black panties.

"Why black of all things? I'd naturally assume you'd use something childish like those strawberry panties you had yesterday,"

"You saw?! Wait a moment! Why did you remove my panties so quickly?! Mou...,"

"...I thought maybe, for once, if I tried something mature, you'll stop thinking of me like a little girl or a toy," cute.

I love her when she's so innocent. I instinctively bit her waist out of her cuteness.

"Kyaa!" she squirmed.

"A-ah. Sorry, never meant to," what the fuck was that anyways.

"It's okay Mikan, I love you just the way you are. Plus, I've always bullied you because your reactions are cute," I gave a quick kiss to her womanhood which made me earn a good moan.

"Really?" she got up for a while but I pushed her back down.

"Really," I kissed her again.

"You're wet already," I touched her and she blushed bright red.

"I knew it! You idiot! Don't say the obvious and embarassi- Aah!" I quickly hushed her by tracing circles at her clit area.

"You should just shut up and let me handle it from here," she tried to hide her moans once more by covering her mouth.

Let's make it so you will not be able to say anything more. I stick two fingers in immediately, pushing till it was in completely. Her back arched a bit and I was off pushing and pulling it back out, only to push it again to the extreme length. I inserted another finger and began to hit her sweet spots. Her moans were louder and her hands were ruffling my hair, which felt good.

I went back up and gave deep kiss on her lips, which were wet with her saliva. I pulled my shaft out and drilled it into her.

"Aah!" she held on me, her fingernails digging into my back.

I hugged her and whispered to her, "I'll make you feel so good, you won't be able to complain later," I quickly thrusted into her again, she never bothered to hold back her moans this time.

I thrusted in faster and deeper at every thrust while at the same time, sucking on her breasts. I was beginning to lose my breaths and thrusted faster than ever. I was beginning to feel myself climaxing higher and higher.

"You- you're h-hitting... all o-of my dee-p-pest are-as," was what she was able to stutter.

She was going to come. Her body was arching and she was in deep pleasure, well from her face.

"Hey Mikan, n-now. Let's come together," I whispered into her ears and not even a second later after I said those words, we both came.

We both tumbled on the bed, exhausted from the previous round. That felt... too good. I reached for Mikan's hand which was on the bed and I intertwined our fingers once more.

"What? Too good for you?" she opened her eyes.

"As expected from you, the best,"

"Haha, I know right," we both chuckled, softer than before.

I gave another kiss, sweet and quick. I pulled the blanket over her body and retrieved my boxers, immediately jumping into them.

"Why don't you sleep here for tonight? I'm sure your friend will make up an excuse why you have to stay here. Plus, everyone will be suspicious if I go with you to the girl's dorm on a late hour," there's no way I'll let her leave in this state.

"Yeah," I gave a kiss on her forehead.

"Sweet dreams, my little princess," I turned my back to go the bathroom to wash up and that was when I heard her say something.

"Natsume, I love you. Forever and ever," I turned around to see her smiling sleeping face.

"Of course," and that's how our alone time together ended.

**So, how was it? :DDD please rate and review xD I appreciate it!**


End file.
